Dream: First Kiss
by xBluieLovex
Summary: This is a dream I had last night 6-16-12 Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Me Bluie go to a movie. Before the movie starts Natsu trys to show his feelings.


First kiss

It was the night of a movie premier. Natsu Lucy Gray and me all decided to go. But on the way Natsu decided to stop at a candy stand. It was starting to get hot for some reason. I groaned and latched onto Grays arm. "why is it so hot!" I whined. "doesn't feel hot to me." Gray said back. "thats because your probably made of ice...you feel so cold." I replied saying the last part happily. That's when Natsu came back with Lucy. I looked up from Grays arm. " you guys took to long! Hurry it's to hot to be outside." I said walking away, dragging Gray along with me. That's when Lucy walked up to me and asked "what are you doing with Gray?" I looked over and then I remembered, she has a crush on Gray. " trying to cool off, he's cold so it seemed like the best idea at the time to hold him." I laughed nervously. "I'm cold to!" Natsu said while hugging my arm not holding Gray. "no your to hot!" I let go of Gray to push him off. He frowned and looked away from me. " I'm sorry Natsu." I whispered. Now I felt bad, because I have a crush on Natsu. He looked at me and gave me a side smile. "yeah it's ok, I'm a fire dragon slayer after all." I blushed, idk why though... " right, c'mon let's run to the theater! I can see it in the distance." I cheered and dashed off to the theater. "wait up!" I herd Lucy yell. I giggled. I looked beside me and saw Natsu laughing. I looked behind me and saw Gray had fallen and Lucy was helping him up. I laughed too. We arrived at the theater first. Natsu and I sat on the ground trying to catch our breath. I saw Lucy and Gray coming up, so I stood and walked to them. " sorry, I tripped on a rock or something." Gray said. "it's fine, c'mon let's go inside." I said walking to the theater. Lucy came to walk beside me, Gray behind us, Natsu stood from his spot on the ground and took the spot to the left of me. We all walked in silence. Once we reached the room with the movie playing Natsu spoke to me "you know you remind of..." i couldnt understand the last part because he mumbled. I looked at him confusingly and walked up the stairs to go sit at the top. He followed. I saw Lucy was already sitting, but Gray wasnt there. I sat beside her, and Natsu sat beside me. I turned to him an asked "Who do I remind you of?" Natsu looked at me, then looked away " you remind me of my mom and dad." he said. " I remind you of them? Don't you me 'we' that would make more sense." I replied. "yeah. That's what I meant" natsu mumbled. I scooted closer to him, i saw that the movie was about to start. "whys that?" I whispered. He then looked at me "because they acted the way we did, but he would punish her for annoying him or doing something he didn't like." he whispered back, "he punished her? You never punished me." I stated. "that's because uh... Because..." he stuttered. "because...?" I whispered. He looked at me and leaned into me, I blushed as he whispered in my ear. " he would..." he paused , turning to look at me, he placed his finger on my lips, "kiss her." he finished. By then I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato, but I desided to tease him. I leaned over to caress his right cheek, and placed my mouth on his left and whispered " well why haven't you punished me?" I asked moveing my lip closer to his. "because I don't know how to..." he stuttered. My lips are now at the edge of his, "just pucker them." I smiled. "I.. I- " I cut him off and kissed him, and oh my god, it felt great. He stiffened in his position but kissed back. I pulled away from him after about 10 seconds. I turned away from him and squeeled to Lucy "We kissed!" Lucy laughed "I know, I saw." I turned back to Natsu, he looked at me, and pulled me into a hug.  
xoxoxo  
That's it! This is a dream I had last night! A DREAM! Omg I woke up with a smile of my face, gasping and blushing. I also was a bit sad that it ended there. I decided to type it on my iPod so I wouldn't forget and possibly dream it again. Heehee hope you liked it X3


End file.
